


Northern Rebellion

by NuttyPeggyStark



Series: Northern Rebellion [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All my love for House Arryn, All my love for House Baratheon, All my love for House Martell, All my love for House Stark, All my love for House Tully, Anti-Lannister (Mostly), Anti-Targaryen, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, House Arryn, House Baratheon, House Greyjoy, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tully, House Tyrell, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Ned Stark, Queen Catelyn Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyPeggyStark/pseuds/NuttyPeggyStark
Summary: An alternate way of how Robert's Rebellion went down. Instead, it is known as the Northern Rebellion.Aerys killed Benjen along with Rickard and Brandon.Ned is much more vengeful.Robert is not a whoremonger and has a stable, loving relationship with Lyanna. The betrothal being a delight to both of them.Lyanna was actually kidnapped and raped against her will.Everything is changed.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon/Original Female Character(s), Roslin Frey/Edmure Tully
Series: Northern Rebellion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549900
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. JON ARRYN I

**Author's Note:**

> before reading, this story is 100000% pro stark, tully, arryn and baratheon. and also anti-targaryen and anti Tywin + Cersei but pro jaime and Tyrion!!
> 
> jon arryn's pov

** _'To Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, and Warden of the East._ **

** _The traitorous former Lord of Winterfell, Lord Rickard of the House Stark. and his heir, Lord Brandon of the House Stark are dead. As is, his youngest son, Lord Benjen of the House Stark and your nephew and heir, Lord Elbert of the House Arryn. They were burned alive at the stake for their treason against the Crown, of wrongfully accusing the Crown Prince Rhaegar of the House Targaryen for the disappearance of Lady Lyanna of the House Stark and threatening the life of their future King._ **

** _As your King, I order you to send me the heads of the two young Lords under your protection. The last member of House Stark, Lord Eddard of the House Stark for his family’s treachery against the Iron Throne and Lord Robert of the House Baratheon due to his betrothal to the Lady Lyanna of House Stark._ **

** _A raven has been sent to Lord Hoster of House Tully for his eldest daughter, Catelyn of House Tully’s head because she might carry the heir to the North._ **

** _I expect to receive their heads in less than two moons, along with you. You will repledge your loyalty to House Targaryen and me. or else there will be hell to pay._ **

** _Signed,_ **

** _King Aerys of the House Targaryen, Second of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.'_ **

The ill-fated letter had just arrived from the capital.

Jon was in his solar with selected members of his household. Sitting rather uncomfortably on his chair that highly resembled a throne with majestic falcons perched on the velvet blue and grey armrests, his eyes quickly scanning through the words of the King, he held up his head with his right hand with the quickly scrawled letter in his shaking left hand. His household sat idle in the chairs before his desk but their expressions were that of worry of the contents of the letter in his hand.

"DAMN THIS KING!" Jon angrily slammed his fist against the desk and the solar shook. His only heir was dead as well as a Lord Paramount, his friend, Lord Rickard Stark.

"What does the letter say, my lord?" Maester Colemon questioned. Jon tossed the letter into the Maester's hands and put his head in his arms and banged his head on the desk repeatedly.

"My condolences, my lord. This is dire news. What steps should be taken in light of this?" The Maester had a troubled expression and looked rather angry, which was unusual for such a kindly man.

"We only have one choice. We go to war." Jon said solemnly. His household gasped and one even dared to say that they would be facing the wrath of a dragon.

"Aerys killed Ned's father and brothers. His son kidnapped Ned's sister. The North will not stand for such an insult and will definitely wage war. Robert will bring the Stormlands wherever Ned goes because Lyanna was stolen from him. He also demanded Lady Catelyn's head and will receive the wrath of the Riverlands. He also murder my only heir, my nephew, Elbert, so I will have my vengeance." Jon laid down his points carefully. Such a decision to go to war against the Crown would need to be backed by many for the war to be successful. "The Dornish will fight for them because of the marriage between Princess Elia Martell and Prince Rhaegar. But because he left her, I am not completely sure. The Tyrells are obsessed with them and will fight for them. The Lannisters will not want to choose a side and Lord Lannister will only choose the winning side when it is definite while the Greyjoys simply do not care about what is going on on land. That is four Great Houses against three Great Houses so I can assume that we have a good choice in winning this."

"That is a good plan, my lord. But what of the dragons?" his Master-in-Arms questioned. His Master-in-Arms was famously known as a dragon enthusiast. He loved anything dragon related but also highly feared the destruction it leaves in its wake.

"Aerys does not have dragons. If he did, he would have already decimated the entire of Westeros and Essos. If by some chance he does, we'll build scorpions that helped the Dornish defeat them during the Conquest Days."

"Should I call Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon up here for you to relay the news to them?" Maester Colemon asked. 'Lord Stark' - Jon had never thought in his wildest dreams that a day would happen that Ned would become Lord Stark. The title had been made for his elder brother, Brandon, who was nothing more than ashes now.

"No." He replied quickly. His answer was met with incredulous faces from everyone in the room. "If Ned receives wind of this, he will foolishly do as Brandon did and go to King's Landing, screaming threats and that will only end with the end of House Stark. Robert will tell Ned immediately if we tell him. For now, this news stays between the people in this room. The young lords will not hear of the tragedy or of my plans. They will be informed in due time when my bannermen arrive." Jon explained. He thought his logic was flawless. As soon as Ned leaves, Targaryen loyalists would try to kill him. Ned has to stay within the safety of the Eyrie, with no knowledge of his brothers and father's deaths.

"Ned and Robert will go about their days as though it is normal and everyone here will ensure that no news reaches them, from a raven or gossip from a kitchen staff. They will train with their weapons for more time daily. They need to be ready for what is coming!" He commanded. "Everyone in the Eyrie, save Ned and Robert, will discreetly fortify the Eyrie and prepare for war." He said grimly. War was coming fast and quickly. As Ned's House words were, 'Winter is coming', the ominous words had always served as a warning to others that the Starks were ever ready for anything thrown at them and it was essential they were ready for the upcoming war. "Send a raven to Riverrun. Inform Hoster Tully that the Riverlands, Stormlands, North and Vale will be forming an alliance to overthrow the Mad King Aerys." He turned to Maester Colemon.

"Call the banners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leave kudos!!
> 
> next chapter: robert's pov


	2. ROBERT BARATHEON I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's POV on everything going on

Robert could sense that something was amiss. Something was dreadfully wrong and he could feel it in his gut. Firstly, sympathetic glances were frequently sent in Ned’s direction although he never noticed. Secondly, the staff always stopped their daily gossips when he or Ned came over and watched them strangely. Lastly and most importantly, Jon had not even left his solar in days. His food was left untouched outside the door that had been bolted shut. He had commanded Robert and Ned to practice their fighting and battle strategies more often and though Ned was oblivious to his reasons, it was clear as day to Robert. Jon was going to war. He did not know with who but he was aware that Jon would enlist his and Ned’s help. He prayed to the Seven that it had nothing to do with Lyanna.

Lyanna, or Lya, as her family and he used to call her was Ned’s younger sister and best friend. Robert and Lyanna had been betrothed many years prior and he felt that she was the most beautiful woman in all the lands. Even more so that the silver haired Targaryens. Perhaps that is why the Prince Rhaegar had stolen her away from him. He tensed his fists angrily. The rumours circulated that he had kidnapped and raped her and was planning to kill her. He was not sure if that was the truth as the Prince was already married with two children. However, nobody had seen him in weeks. He hoped that the Prince had not kidnapped Lyanna and he prayed to the Seven daily for her safety and her return to her family and him.

When they had been first betrothed, there had been nothing but animosity between them. Their only similarity had been their love for Ned. She had despised him for his loud attitude and his pride in his skill with weapons while he had hated her for her better skills in horse-riding and jousting. That was until Ned had sat them down to get to know each other. Their love soon blossomed. They grew close with their similar interests and were awaiting for Lyanna to be of an appropriate age for them to be wed. 

Lyanna’s disappearance had been hard on both Ned and him. Upon hearing of the news, Ned was furious and he was about to leave the Eyrie with a packed bag before Jon had stopped him with a letter from his father detailing that he was to remain at the Eyrie and continue his fostering while the rest of his family would look into her disappearance. Robert had gone about his days as a ghost, awaiting more information. Ned and him had put most of their time in sword fighting. Both ready to kill anyone who wanted to harm Lyanna.

Currently, Ned was sparring with the young Lord Yohn Royce while he was carefully observing his surroundings. All the Targaryen banners around the Eyrie had been removed the day Jon had received a letter. There had been many people travelling to and fro the Eyrie the past few days. Mostly in the night, to avoid detection. They were carrying hoards of weapons and whispering a lot, with “bannermen” and “approaching” amongst their favourites. Robert assumed that Jon would inform Ned and him of his battle plans against whoever whenever the Vale Lords arrived and he was eagerly awaiting. 

The guards around the Eyrie had significantly increased and The Bloody Gate had been permanently closed unless someone with explicit permission from Lord Arryn wanted to enter. Nearly a thousand Knights of the Vale had been stationed outside and inside the Eyrie, guarding it from all directions. This was highly worrying because the Knights were probably there to protect him or Ned and this implied that they might be in grave danger from a powerful enemy. Perhaps Lord Stark had arranged it to protect his second son’s life because his only daughter was missing. 

Ned had been his best friend ever since he had joined him in the Eyrie when he was only 11 and Robert was 14. Regardless of their many differences, they both cared for their family the most, along with the other and Jon Arryn. In their years in the Vale, Jon had become a second father to both of them. Robert had just lost his father a few months prior to arriving at the Vale, a year before Ned, and the kindly old man had done everything possible to make him feel at home. The man was everything both Ned and him had always strived to be. Noble, smart, kind, responsible, brave, one of the best battle commanders in history (after Ser Brynden Tully and a few others), a just and honourable lord and most of all, he was a good father figure and role model. 

Though he was enjoying his time at the Vale very much, he still missed his brothers a lot. There was Baby Renly, he liked to call him. The young child enjoyed running around Storm’s End a lot and probably would have fallen into the water if it was not for Stannis. He was mischievous but very clever and enjoyed pulling pranks on his elder brothers. There was also Stern Stannis, he used to joke. Stannis, though he was very young, looked as though he had grown wrinkles after dealing with his troublemaker brothers. He was known as the responsible one who always did his duty without any questions. The two had been very close when they were younger but had drifted due to their different interests. 

At times, he wished that his family were as close as the four Stark siblings were. Though they were highly differing in age, the four balanced each other out and worked amazingly together. The leader, the oldest and the brashest was Brandon. He was wild as a wolf, Lyanna and Ned had told him. He had only met him once during the Tourney of Harrenhal because whenever he visited Winterfell, Brandon was busy with his other friends. Brandon was said to be more wolf than man and he was very popular with ladies although he only had eyes for one auburn Southron girl. Ned was the complete opposite. He was quiet and always thought before actions. Lyanna had always said he was the least wolf out of all of them and only revealed his sharp claws when those he loved were threatened. He was very shy and did not have the courage to ask any girl to dance with him at the Tourney so Lyanna forced him to dance with her. Lyanna was more a boy than a girl in her personality. She loved horse-riding, jousting, wearing boys’ clothes and talking as unladylike as possible. She was as wild as her eldest brother and loved going on adventures and taking risks. The responsibility usually fell to Ned to handle the two wild Starks while Benjen tries following them in all their antics. Benjen was the youngest and probably the sweetest child that had ever lived. He adored each one of his siblings, following them everywhere they go and copying everything they do. He offered everyone he met lemon cakes and talked with the voice of an angel. He was significantly less wild than Brandon and Lyanna but more than Quiet Ned. He always was a follower, following in his eldest brother’s lead. The four of them were an unstoppable force and they loved each other fiercely. Robert fervently wished that he, Stannis and Renly could be like that.

“Robert! Come spar with me! Lord Royce has yielded and you should practice instead of staring into the sky!” Ned broke Robert out of his deep thoughts. He grabbed his wooden training sword and stood facing Ned, who was already in position.

“You’re on, Neddie!” Robert jokingly bantered. Ned’s face was of surprise at Robert for knowing Brandon’s nickname for him.

“Brandon told you too?” Ned groaned. “He already told everyone in Winterfell and Barrowton and hells, he even told Lord Arryn at the Tourney! Maybe next time, he’ll tell Aerys!”

“You’ll probably get used to hearing it. I’m sure the news has travelled from Winterfell to Beyond the Wall to Dorne to Essos and maybe even to Old Valyria!” their swords clashed as the two laughed. They were in a very fierce battle despite their banter. Yohn watched on the sidelines, amazed written on his face at both of their skills with a sword.

“Yield?” Robert asked. He had Ned pinned to the floor after nearly half an hour of fierce fighting. Ned reluctantly agreed and Robert helped him up.

“Next time, I’ll ask Father if I can borrow Ice so I can finally beat you! This has gone on long enough!” Ned growled, wiping dirt off his clothes. Every time they sparred, Robert always came on top despite Ned giving him many jabs and pokes that would hurt him if it had been a real steel sword.

“Always remember, Neddie! I am older and thus will always beat you!” Robert sauntered away with a knowing smirk.

As Robert left Ned outside, he sneaked a glance of Lords Waynwood and Corbray entering the Eyrie with their House flags held proudly in the hands of a large group of Knights behind them. They were given rooms near his and Ned’s.

“Lord Corbray. Lord Waynwood. I trust you have heard the news from the capital. Lord Arryn will meet you in the Great Hall with Lord Baratheon and Stark tomorrow to discuss what to do next.” Maester Colemon told them quietly.

‘Lord Stark?’ Robert thought. He did not know that Ned’s father was coming. What was this news from the capital? How serious was it for Jon to call upon his bannermen? He wondered worriedly until his train of thoughts was paused by the Maester’s conversation with the Vale Lords.

“What tragic news from the Capital. Please give him my condolences and inform him that House Waynwood is behind him no matter what. We will meet with him tomorrow.” Lord Waynwood said solemnly. Lord Corbray nodded his head in agreement and both left to their respective rooms.

‘Tragic news?’ Robert thought in bewilderment. Was Aerys dead? Was Rhaegar the Rapist King now? That spelled a lot of trouble. 

Robert hoped that all his answers would be answered during the meeting and hoped that the news would not be so bad. 

Unknown to him, it was way worse than he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leave kudos!!
> 
> next chapter: ned's pov and the horrible truth is revealed!


	3. EDDARD STARK I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's POV and the truth is revealed + plans are formulated.

Ned was worried. Lyanna was missing and he had not heard from her since the Tourney of Harrenhal.

‘That damned Tourney. It ruined everything.’ Ned thought to himself angrily. He plopped himself on his comfortable bed in his large chambers at the Eyrie. Thinking back to the Tourney, many fond memories returned as well as many things he would love to permanently forget.

Because of Lyanna, he had met Lord Howland Reed, who was now one of his closest friends. He had also had a hell of a time with his siblings. While they were causing trouble, he preferred being on the sidelines and watching with a fake disapproving glare. However, there were many downsides, Rhaegar had first met Lyanna and worst of all, he had shunned his own wife, a Dornish Princess, and had gifted Lyanna a crown of winter roses and had named her the Queen of Love and Beauty. While he had expected cheers, there was only a deadly silence that had been interrupted by a cry of outrage by the Dornish, Northern and Stormlands men. That probably sparked Rhaegar to kidnap his little sister. It was all actually rumours, but that was the most likely possibility because of multiple pieces of evidences pointing towards it. He fervently hoped that Lyanna was not that hurt, wherever she was and that the rest of his family remain safe while on the hunt for her. 

He had been enthusiastically training for long hours and in the wee hours of the morning for many days just to ensure his skills were on par with a Knight of the Kingsguard. Just in case, he needed to fight someone with skills in sword fighting. He had improved significantly compared to when he had first arrived at the Eyrie as an amateur fighter. He knew that Jon was extremely proud of them. He had cheered a lot for them when they participated in the Tourney and they would have won if it had not been for Brandon, the Kingsguard or the Crown Prince himself.

Truthfully, Ned was very troubled about Jon. While he usually jovially attended every meal with his two wards, he had not been seen by either of them in days. He hoped to see the man soon because he wanted to return to Winterfell. As he laid on his bed, daydreaming about his family and Winterfell, Maester Colemon entered his chambers and rapped against the wall.

“Lord Arryn requests you to go to the Great Hall.” he whispered with a rather regretful expression on his wrinkly face. “Please go there at once.”

“What is the matter, Maester? Why did he request me so early? The sun has barely risen!” Ned questioned. 

“Lord Arryn requests you to go to the Great Hall. Now!” the Maester repeated and emphasised the last word. Ned nodded and quickly sped off to the Great Hall, where tragic news was awaiting him, unbeknownst to him. Ned ran smack into Robert. 

“Damn, Neddie! Why are you running?” Robert inquired, gathering himself from the ground.

“Sorry, Robert. But the Maester said that Jon has requested of us! After nearly a week!” Ned said excitedly. “I wonder what news he brings!”

“Well then. We should hurry!” Robert exclaimed. The duo walked into the Great Hall and took their usual seats next to Jon at the High Table, who looked very stern and worried, extremely unlike him.

To his utmost surprise, Ned could recognise many of the Vale Lords in the Hall. From Lord Corbray to Lord Waynwood to even the young Lord Royce. They looked at him weirdly.

“Robert! Why are Jon’s bannermen here?” Ned whispered to Robert and he shrugged. He assumed that Robert knew because he had not looked as surprised as him to see the Lords.

“I guess we will find out soon.” He muttered, pointing at Jon, who was holding a letter, bearing the crest of the Royal House Targaryen in his shaking sword hand. Jon stood up and started to address the Lords.

“Thank you, my lords, for coming to the Eyrie with haste.” Jon started. “Last week, I received a letter from the capital, from our king, Aerys.” Many murmurs went around the Hall.

Ned sat up straight in his chair and whispered to Robert, “Why has he only told us this a week later?”. Robert shook his head and mumbled, “I have no idea. Just listen to him, Neddie.”

“Aerys has unjustly murdered my nephew and only heir, my brother’s only son, Elbert, as well as Lord Stark and his eldest and youngest sons.”

At first, he had not completely processed Jon’s words. He was absolutely stunned. The lords glanced at him with varying looks of sympathy on their faces. Next to him, Robert had turned completely white with his mouth hanging open. Ned felt so lost at the moment. One part of him wanted to rage and leave to King’s Landing and put a sword through Aerys while the other part wanted to run to his chambers, curl into a ball and cry.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Jon look at him with only concern in his eyes while the Lords started whispering around him. Their faces relayed their fury at the situation. Robert was shocked and put a hand over his open mouth. 

“Also, the Mad King indirectly agreed to the rumours. His son did kidnap Lady Lyanna.” Jon reluctantly continued. There was an uproar at this. “He has also demanded the heads of my two wards who are protected by Guest Right and that of Lady Catelyn Tully or else I will pay with my life.” He neatly folded the letter in his shaking hands and waited for the reactions of his audience. 

The Lords were practically fuming, with smoke leaving their ears. They were insulted by Aerys’s ignorance of their precious custom and that he dared to unjustly murder the heir to the Vale and then ask for Lord Arryn’s fidelity. Ned tightened his fists and banged them on the table, gaining everyone’s attention.

With tears filling his Stark grey eyes and a look of rage taking over his face, he started, “My lords, there is only one decision for us to choose. We must go to war!” Ned said. He fervently hoped that they would agree. “The Mad King murdered the heir to the Vale. He threatened your liege lord. He killed my father and brothers.” His voice choked up but he continued. “He demands my head as well as that of Lord Baratheon and Lady Catelyn Tully. He has spit on and insulted four Great Houses!” There was a roar of approval at this and the lords nodded their heads in agreement. Robert kept his anger on the inside but nodded. Aerys deserved nothing but a slow and painful death. Jon, with a look of sympathy on his face, privately agreed with Ned and gave him an encouraging nod when he turned to him. “The Dragons have only caused us pain. They promised peace but they kill our family and friends! They do not deserve to rule and shall be overthrown.” Ned sat down and nodded at Jon for him to continue.

“I agree with Lord Stark,” ‘Lord Stark’ Ned thought bitterly. He had never expected to be called that. Perhaps at times, he wished to be it, but never in this way - after the brutal deaths of his father and brothers. He redirected his attention to Jon. “Four Great Houses are behind us. House Arryn, House Stark, House Baratheon and House Tully. Our armies surpass that of the Targaryens. They only have the loyalty of Houses Martell and Tyrell. Houses Lannister and Greyjoy will definitely remain neutral until a winner is certain.” Jon rightfully reasoned. The lords agreed with his analysis. 

“Robert, I am right to guess that you will be raising your banners?” Jon inquired, despite everyone already knowing his reply.

“You are correct, Jon. I will leave tomorrow by the sea to go to Storm’s End and raise my banners. I assure you, all of them will be behind me. I will then travel North with my army to meet with yours in a moon’s time.” Robert replied curtly, still reeling from the news of the Starks’s demise and his betrothed’s predicament. Jon turned to Ned.

“What about you, Ned?” Jon queried.

“Every single Northern Lord will stand behind me because they will be very angry after my family’s unjust deaths. You will receive the entire Northern army of more than forty five thousand men in a moon’s time. We will ride South to King’s Landing and take off Aerys’s head and save my sister.” Ned promised to himself and proclaimed to his audience.

“To ensure House Tully’s loyalty, Ned should marry Lord Tully’s elder daughter, Lady Catelyn, your brother’s betrothed, and I will marry his younger daughter, Lady Lysa.” Jon turned to Ned, awaiting his answer.

“Of course, I will do my duty. Brandon always said that Lady Catelyn was easily the most beautiful, smart and kindest person in Westeros. It would be an honor to marry her.” Ned said earnestly with a pang of sadness at the mention of his brother. Jon smiled as his plans went to fruition.

“My lords, prepare your armies and weapons, and do everything you must. We are going to war.” Jon proclaimed. 

The Lords cheered at the chance of taking down the Targaryens while Ned and Robert looked rather miserable despite their small excitement in going for a war.

“Ned, Robert, send your ravens to your bannermen and tell them to assemble at your castles with haste and Ned, find that traitor in Winterfell who betrayed your younger brother. There is no way your father would have brought him to the Capital with him. There is a traitor in your home who wants to gain favour with the Dragons.” Jon advised as the three of them left the Hall with the Vale Lords making their plans. “Pack your stuff quickly. Both of you will leave at nightfall for your safety.”

“Good luck and stay safe, my lords.” Jon warned them. He gave both of them a quick hugs and accompanied them to their rooms. Robert hurriedly went to his room while Ned just stared at the door.

“I am really sorry about what happened, Ned.” Jon said sincerely. Ned turned around and just looked at him expressionlessly.

“It is not your fault. It is the fault of the dragons and they will pay for every challenging House Stark!” Ned clenched his fists and left to his room, leaving Jon behind to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leave kudos!!
> 
> next chapter: jon's pov and their campaign gains an unexpected ally.


	4. JON ARRYN II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV + a surprise ally

It was a mess. The entire situation they were in was an utter mess. A mad king was on the throne. A king who had a thirst for fire and blood. Family members were dying and war was quickly approaching. Despite all of this, Jon was most worried about Ned.

His sweet and shy ward had transformed into a beast who desired vengeance for his family’s unjust deaths. Jon did not even dare to think what would happen to Ned, or Westeros at large, should Lyanna die. It was an understatement to say that Ned’s current attitude had definitely perturbed them. He was ranting and raving of how the Targaryen and their loyalists should all die a fiery death.

Jon privately agreed with him. Someone who supported those that burned children alive and kidnapped and raped young maidens did not deserve anything, except a fiery end. That was when some surprising news came in from the Prince Doran of Dorne.

** _‘To Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, and Warden of the East._ **

** _Dorne offers you and Lord Stark condolences for the unjust deaths of Lord Elbert Arryn, Lord Rickard Stark and his two sons. Aerys has truly gone mad and Dorne will not stand behind him anymore. We will not stand for a man who burns children alive. We will not stand for a man who unjustly delivers his own form of justice. We will not stand for a man who mocks my house by leaving his wife and two infant children and kidnaps and rapes a betrothed young girl. Dorne will be your ally. I swear on it._ **

** _I wish my sister and her children to leave the capital immediately and be safe in Sunspear with my infant daughter, Arianne. Unfortunately, the Mad King has declared her and her children as hostages to ensure Dorne fights for them in this upcoming war. We will be forced to send our army to fight for the crown._ **

** _My brother, the Prince Oberyn, will be leading a ‘rebel’ Dornish army, consisting of half our forces, ten thousand men, to your aid and will meet in Riverrun as I assume Lord Stark will take his brother’s place in marrying the Lady Catelyn Tully._ **

** _I beg of you, when you win this war, keep my sister, Princess Elia, safe as well as her children. They are of Dornish blood and will be living in Sunspear thenceforth. The children will take the name Martell and give up all claims to the throne. We only wish for their safety._ **

** _I hope this letter reaches you well._ **

** _Signed,_ **

** _Prince Doran of House Martell, Ruling Prince of Dorne, Lord of Sunspear’_ **

At first, Jon did not believe it. The Martells were tied with the Targaryens by marriage. But then, he recalled the humiliation Princess Elia had received when Prince Rhaegar named Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of her and also the embarrassment of being abandoned by her husband for a young girl. He immediately beckoned Ned and Robert to his solar before the two departed in opposite ways.

“I have received this unexpected letter from Prince Doran.” Ned raised his eyebrows and held his hand out for the letter. Jon handed it to him and he and Robert read it quickly. “Do you two think we should trust him?”

“He is sending us half of the Dornish army. We should trust that they will fight against the Targaryens as they are holding Elia and her children hostages. However, they might not be on our side, we should be wary of them and not trust them completely.” Robert broke the silence and placed the letter on the desk.

“Alright then, I will send a letter to Dorne. Robert, on your way to Riverrun, you can combine your army with Oberyn’s and bring the whole army for the weddings.” Jon advised. “Offering them bread and salt can be an offering of an alliance and peace for our five Houses.”

The two nodded and started to leave before Jon stopped them.

“Ned, have you sent the letter to Ser Rodrik? To imprison the traitor?” Jon inquired.

“I haven’t sent them but the letter is finished. Here it is.” Ned fished it out of his coat and handed it to Jon, who read it out loud.

_ **‘To Ser Rodrik,** _

_ **Find the traitor who betrayed my brother, Benjen, and handed him to the Targaryens. Because of him, I am the only Stark left, apart from my sister, Lyanna, who might be dead.** _

_ **Imprison him. He will be executed when I arrive at Winterfell. It will be good to be back despite the circumstances.** _

_ **Call the banners. Ensure they are at Winterfell with their armies by the time I reach there. Prepare the weapons and defences. We are going to war and we will overthrow the Targaryens, no matter the price.** _

_ **The North Remembers. ** _

_ **Signed,** _

_ **Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North’** _

“Send this immediately and be ready to leave soon.” Jon sealed the letter with the Stark seal and ushered them to prepare for their departure.

The news from Dorne was a delight. Half of Westeros was behind them. A letter had been sent a while ago to Hoster Tully, saying that Ned would marry his eldest daughter, Catelyn, while he offered to marry his youngest, Lysa, in exchange for their allegiance in this war. Lord Tully was likely to agree since his daughter was also threatened. Jon had received whispers that the Riverlands army was preparing for war. He was quite happy that none of the Vale Lords had decided to side with the Targaryens and they all proved their loyalty to him. He was quite sure that the same could be said of the Riverlands and the Stormlands. He had no doubt that any Northern House would side with the crown as Northern men were the most loyal to the Starks of Winterfell, compared to anyone else. To hear that three of them were slaughtered while another was missing would definitely anger them enough to rebel against the crown. 

“Lord Arryn. I am sorry to disturb you but I must inform you that Lord Baratheon and Lord Stark are taking their leave now.” Maester Colemon entered his solar.

“Oh shit. I forgot to do something.” Jon ran out of his solar to the Bloody Gate where Ned and Robert were.

“Ned, Robert, please wait. I forgot to do something very important.” Jon huffed as he stopped running when he reached them. They turned around and raised their eyebrows, waiting for them to continue.

“Robert, please take a hundred Knights of the Vale with you to Storm’s End. Ned, take at least five hundred Knights of the Vale with you to Winterfell.” Both boys widened their eyes significantly and looked at him as though he was mad.

“Why do I need so many guards?” Ned asked.

“Both of your heads are demanded by the Mad King. Many will be out to try and kill you. The Knights are sworn to protect you and will die for you if necessary.” Jon explained. “Ned, you are the last surviving Stark, if Lyanna is alive, she will become a Baratheon. You only survived because you were in the Eyrie and not in the North. Anyway, the Northern Lords would murder me if you die. They are extremely loyal men. I need you both safe. With your heads safely on your bodies.” Jon said firmly. He called to the Commander of the Knights of the Vale and instructed him to call upon six hundred Knights to guard them.

“Be safe, Ned, Robert.” He hugged both of them before they departed on their horses with their household and guards.

Jon held his head in his arm and entered the Eyrie again.

“Back to battle plans again and preparing for the journey to Riverrun.” Jon said to himself as he walked to the Great Hall to discuss with the Vale Lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leave kudos!!
> 
> next chapter: ned's pov and he meets the lords of the north


	5. EDDARD STARK II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ned stark goes north and meets his bannermen

It was good to be back in the North again. It had been more than a year since he had stepped foot in Winterfell although he had seen his family just a while ago at Harrenhal. He shoved the memories at the back of his mind as he trudged up to Howland Reed and a bunch of crannogmen at his side, hoisting up a Reed banner and a grey Stark direwolf banner even higher. They bowed to him and repeated “Lord Stark”. As a sign of acceptance, Ned thought.

“Ned, it is good to see you again, despite the circumstances.” Howland smiled and shook his hand. “I am very sorry for your losses. House Reed will stand behind House Stark as it has for centuries in all the wars to come!” he proclaimed rather somberly as he escorted Ned into his home.

After a meal and some small talk, they began on the business of the upcoming conflict.

“What is your plan on this situation, Ned?” Howland questioned. “We have a lot of support but what do you personally want to do to the Targaryens?”

“I will personally kill both the Mad King and his Mad son and then, there will be justice for my family and all the innocents of Westeros.” Ned replied, not as confident as his words were. “The Lords will be meeting at Winterfell with their full armies and we will travel North together, along with your army. I will also execute the traitor, who handed Benjen to the Mad King.” Ned continued, tightening his fists. “We will leave as soon as possible. Prepare your forces, Lord Reed.” Ned stood up and walked out of the room, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Howland followed him quietly, with a concerned look on his face.

Every mention of his brothers and father made him want to cry. He missed them a lot. Brandon’s mischief. Benjen’s cuteness. He even missed his father’s stern lectures of honour and “The North Remembers” and lots of other phrases. ‘The North does Remember. We always will. Whoever dared to hurt us will pay.’ He thought angrily as he went outside to prepare to leave.

\--

By the time they had reached Winterfell, it was nightfall, They had been travelling non stop since they left and had been the last of all the lords to reach there. All the Lords of House Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Manderly, Mormont and all the other Lords of Northern Houses had been given chambers in Winterfell, each assigned to their House. Their vast and huge army, one of the largest in the Seven Kingdoms, had set up camp in the field outside Winterfell.

Howland was given the chambers that belonged to House Reed by Maester Luwin while Ned went to his father’s old solar to talk to him afterwards.

“It’s just one big mess, my lord. The traitor was one of the cooks, Ghyn. He gave your brother to one of Varys’ spies and both are in the dungeon. Ser Rodrik is personally watching them.” Maester Luwin said worriedly, tapping his foot constantly. “The Lords arrived at Winterfell a couple of days ago and Lord Umber and Lord Karstark nearly killed each other when discussing who would be your right hand man.”

“The execution will be tomorrow after the meeting with the lords. About my right hand, that will be Lord Reed, Lord Arryn or Lord Baratheon.” Ned said. “If all goes well, the entire army will march South to meet with the Vale army, Riverlands army, Stormlands army and part of the Dornish army, right before my wedding to Lady Catelyn Tully.”

“The Dornish army? I presumed they would fight for the Targaryens?” Luwin asked, shocked.

“I received a letter from Prince Doran at the Eyrie. He pledged half his army to him while the other half will go to the Crownlands to save his sister and their children. The Martells have been mistreated by Rhaegar and Aerys for too long and he wishes for his family’s safety, which can only be achieved by overthrowing the Targaryens.” Ned explained. “I don’t completely trust him because his uncle is a member of Aerys’ Kingsguard. I doubt that Prince Lewyn will turn against his King and I doubt that Prince Doran will turn his own uncle to the wolves. We have to remain wary, especially since his brother, Prince Oberyn is coming. He is known as one of the best combatants in Westeros.”

“That is the right decision, my lord.” Maester Luwin agreed. “You will also have to prove to the lords that you are a good Lord, like your father. Some of them think that you are green boy who has become too Southern because of your time at the Vale.” Ned nodded and yawned.

“I think I will go to bed now. Goodnight, Maester.” Ned bid him goodnight and left to his old chambers.

“My lord, your father’s old chambers are yours now. It will give a good impression to the lords if you embrace being a Lord Paramount immediately to gain their trust in the upcoming war.” Maester Luwin rushed behind him, just before he entered his old chambers.

Ned rolled his eyes and turned around to enter his father’s room, the lord’s room of Winterfell. The largest and most luxurious chambers in Winterfell. It was even bigger than the chambers that would be assigned for the royal family if they ever travelled North. It was obvious that it had been untouched since his father had gone South. Tears filled his eyes when he thought about his family’s fiery end.

“Why did he even go South with no guards!? He always says ‘Starks don’t do well in the South’!” Ned kicked against the door frame and plopped himself on the large bed. No matter what he tried doing, he couldn’t make the thoughts of his family’s deaths leave his mind. Baby Benjen had been trapped into a situation he had no part in and was burned alive for the Targaryens’ crimes, while Brandon and his father were being forced to watch. Then, his father was burned alive, right next to his younger brother’s burned corpse. Brandon had died, choking, trying to save their lives, but failing and dying with them. The part that angered him the most was that Aerys had allowed an audience and not one of them had tried to help them. The entire Kingsguard, known across the country for their honour and integrity, had stood on the sidelines, quietly, with no complaints or thoughts about helping innocents and children being murdered by a mad king. 

“They will pay. All those supporting the dragons will pay.” Ned vowed before he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of being reunited with his dead brothers, dead parents and missing sister.

\--

It was time. All the Northern Lords were in the Great Hall, shouting and screaming. They all were eager for battle and ready to avenge their beloved liege lord and his family. They had assembled their armies with haste upon hearing of the Starks’s murders and were already prepared to march South with their entire army. 

This was never meant for him. Ned thought sadly. It was Brandon’s destiny; to become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He was the second son. His duty was to be a knight or perhaps to help his liege lord manage his castle. He was really terrible at that though. He fervently hoped that his future wife was good at sorting out boring work.

“It is time, my lord. They are ready for you.” Ser Rodrik came up to him with Maester Luwin trailing behind. Ned nodded and proceeded to enter Winterfell’s Great Hall. The Great Hall had been stripped of its previous dragon banners and were replaced with candles, as a symbol of mourning, and banners of all the Northern houses and those of his allies. The leaping silver trout, on a field of red and blue, was hung next to the grey direwolf of House Stark to celebrate the wedding of Lady Catelyn Tully and Lord Eddard Stark. The falcon of House Arryn and the stag of House Baratheon were only slightly lower to represent the two Great Houses as their allies. Obviously, Maester Luwin had been working hard on preparing for this day.

Upon seeing him enter, every single Northern Lord, even Lord Bolton, whose house was known for challenging his house, bowed their heads to express their condolences towards their new liege lord. Ned briskly walked to the front of the hall to the high table with his head held high, with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik following him. As he sat down at his father’s former seat, everyone else followed suit and waited for his speech.

“My lords, thank you for arriving at Winterfell with your armies with haste. I presume you have heard the news from the South? The deaths of my father and brothers and my sister’s kidnapping at the hands of the Dragons?” Ned clenched his fists while the Northern Lords growled in anger. 

“Fuck the Targaryens! The stupid oafs have spit on the North for too long! They have to be removed!” Greatjon Umber stood up and raised his cup of ale. “House Umber will keep their loyalty and oaths to House Stark. We will join you in this war!”

Lord Rickard Karstark stood up next, “Aye, the Greatjon speaks true. The North Remembers. We will avenge Lord Rickard Stark and his eldest and youngest sons, with Lord Eddard Stark as our new liege lord! House Karstark is and will always be loyal to House Stark. My men are with you, Lord Stark.” 

One by one, every single Northern Lord; Bolton, Hornwood, Dustin, Manderly, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Glover, Mormont, Reed and all the others, renewed their vows to their new liege lord and swore eternal fealty to House Stark. Not only were the renewals of their vows and their determination to avenge his father, Brandon and Benjen much appreciated, but it also instilled a new sense of hope in Ned. Perhaps, they could triumph in this war. Perhaps they could could defeat the Dragons. Perhaps they could save Lyanna…

“Thank you, my lords, for this great honour. I will ensure that Aerys and Rhaegar pay the price for their crimes. I will personally run Ice through them.” Ned vowed, “I have spoken with Lord Baratheon and Lord Arryn and we will be aided by the Stormlands and the Vale through th-”

He was cut off by the cheers and shouts of elation of the Lords who quickly quietened down upon seeing that he had further news to share.

“We will also have the support of the Riverlands after I wed my elder brother’s betrothed, Lady Catelyn Tully and Lord Arryn received a letter from Prince Doran Martell of Dorne. He pledged half his army to him while the other half will go to the Crownlands to save his sister and her children. According to his letters, the Martells have been treated like dirt by the Targaryens for too long and he only wishes for his family’s safety, which can only be achieved by overthrowing the Targaryens.” Ned explained. The Northern Lords looked at him with heavy doubt in their eyes.

“Why should we trust his words, Lord Stark? He could be sending his army up North to slaughter us before the Targaryen army even reaches the Trident!” Lord Wyman Manderly argues, with the majority of the Lords nodding in agreement.

“Aye, you could be right. But you could also be wrong. We should not completely trust Prince Doran because his uncle is a member of Aerys’ Kingsguard. I have my doubts that Prince Lewyn will turn against his King and I doubt that Prince Doran will oppose his uncle. We ought to remain wary, especially since his brother, Prince Oberyn is coming to lead his army. He is known as one of the best combatants in Westeros.” Ned sighed and scratched his head. “We have to be ready if they betray us.”

Lord Manderly nodded his head in acceptance and sat back down.

“Currently, we have the support of nearly five Great Houses of Westeros and we will be against about two Great Houses; the Targaryens, of course, and the Tyrells, who like to suck up to the Targaryens ever since they were offered dominion of the Reach by them.” Ned summarised and the Northern Lords sniggered.. “Obviously, the Lannisters and Greyjoys will remain neutral until the end to pick the side of the winner. We have a chance of convincing Tywin Lannister to join us as he despises Aerys but he would want to marry his daughter, Cersei, to Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn or me, however, we are already betrothed. So, there is no point in asking them for help.”

“If I do say so myself, the odds are heavily in our favour. It would be best if we get this war over with and march South at first light tomorrow.” Lord Roose Bolton commented. All the Lords but Ned chorused in agreement.

“That would be a fine plan, Lord Bolton, but we have some issues to settle at Winterfell.” Ned announced grimly. “There is a traitor in Winterfell. He handed my younger brother, Benjen, to Aerys. It is obvious to a fool that my father would not have been stupid enought to bring a ten year old child South to save his eldest son. No...Benjen Stark was betrayed by a former Stark man and handed to Aerys who murdered him.” 

It was clearly written on the Lords’ faces that they had neglected to think about how the littlest Stark had been brought down South.

“One of the cooks, Ghyn, and one of Varys’ spies are rotting in Winterfell’s dungeon right now and are waiting for their execution for betraying my brother, my house and the North.” Ned hissed angrily.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s execute that turncloak!” Greatjon roared and all the Lords stood up with their swords high in the air and cheered, “Long live House Stark!”

“My lords, if you would follow me, Ser Rodrik has prepared the execution stage.” Maester Luwin shouted over the loud Lords.

Following Ned and Maester Luwin, the Lords lumbered down to the gates to the stronghold where Ned’s guardsmen were restraining the traitors and Ser Rodrik held the shiny, mighty Valyrian Steel sword of House Stark, Ice. He handed the rather large sword to Ned and placed both traitors onto the execution position.

“KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!” the Lords chanted while Ned prepared his father’s sword. 

“In my own name, Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North, I do sentence you, Ghyn, to die for your treasons against my brother, Benjen Stark!” Ned held Ice right above the former cook’s neck. “Do you have any last words?”

“Fuck you, Eddard Stark. Don’t you remember that I used to cook for your siblings and you when you were younger?! This is how you repay my kindness! You insolent child!” Ghyn thrashed in his chains and spit in Ned’s face. In anger, Lord Karstark went to kill the turncloak himself for badmouthing his liege lord but was restrained by Lord Bolton and Lord Ryswell. 

“Despite loyally serving my house for years, you still betrayed my baby brother and caused his death.” Ned taunted angrily. He brought the greatsword down and cut his head in one clean sweep. He kicked away the head and ordered Ser Rodrik to hang it outside Winterfell to warn everyone of what would become of traitors of House Stark. He moved towards one of Vary’s little birds who was lying in resignation on the execution stage.

“In my own name, Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North, I do sentence you, Cleos, to die for your treasons against my brother, Benjen Stark!” Ned held Ice right above the spy’s neck. “Do you have any last words?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think that this would happen.” Cleos the spy apologised but it did not sound apologetic in any way possible. Ned nodded and brought Ice down and beheaded him in one clean sweep. He turned to the Northern Lords, who all looked ready and fresh for battle.

“Tomorrow, we march for the South!” Ned proclaimed, raising the Ice into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leave kudos!!
> 
> next chapter: hoster tully's pov + brynden + cat


	6. HOSTER TULLY I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoster tully receives the news and joins the war effort.

\-- At the time Jon Arryn received the letter --

Hoster Tully sat in his solar, quietly attending to his duties. Rejecting Lord Frey time and time again for his offer of marrying one of his daughters to the heir to the Riverlands, ten-year-old Edmure, and the constant arguments between House Bracken and House Blackwood were one of the many problems that he had to solve. Just another day as Lord Paramount of the Trident. He huffed and leaned behind on his chair. 

However, it was also a time for worry and great tensions. The sister of his eldest daughter’s betrothed was missing - for months now - and the only clue to who kidnapped her was the Crown Prince Rhaegar himself. Catelyn’s betrothed, Brandon Stark, had left Riverrun as soon as he had heard of the news of his sister’s alleged kidnapping and they had heard no news since

While he was handling his duties as Lord of the Riverlands, his younger brother, Ser Brynden, was taking care of household matters that his late lady wife, Lady Minisa Whent, who had died in childbirth along with their son four years ago, was supposed to do; taking care of his children and managing the household. He was extremely thankful for his brother’s presence despite his refusal to be wed.

Suddenly, there was a loud rap on the door and Maester Vyman let himself in.

“Lord Tully, apologies for coming in unannounced but I just received a letter from the King!” the Maester practically ran to his desk and presented the letter with the mighty sigil of the three-headed dragon to him.

“Thank the Seven! I have been waiting for so long! Thank you, Maester! Please stay!” Hoster instructed when he saw the Maester reaching for the door. He ripped out the letter and scanned through its contents. His face grew angrier and angrier as he absorbed the words.

“Fuck the King! Maester Vyman, please bring my brother and Cat, Lysa and Edmure here now. We have to have an important discussion. Bring at least ten of my most loyal guards with them and you too come! Quickly!” he barked out, as the Maester widened his eyes in confusion and rushed out. 

Dammit, his day was just getting worse and worse. Fortunately, the group came quickly.

“Evening, brother! What's the matter? Maester was in quite a rush!” his brother entered cheerfully, with his children and guards following him. 

“Read this! A letter from our most benevolent King!” Hoster hissed sarcastically, throwing the cursed letter in the knight’s face. Brynden scanned through the letter and paled.

“What is the matter, Father? Is everything alright?” Catelyn asked politely. The words ‘Are Brandon and his sister alright?’ remained unsaid. 

“Bullshit! Aerys writes absolute bullshit! What is your plan, brother?” Brynden questioned. “The North will certainly go to war.”

“Father, Uncle! What are you talking about?! Why will Brandon go to war?” Catelyn practically yelled.

“I’m sorry, Cat, but I just received dire news from the King...he murdered Jon Arryn’s nephew and only heir, Lord Elbert Arryn, and your betrothed, Lord Rickard Stark and Benjen Stark because Brandon protested to Rhaegar stealing Lyanna Stark...he has also demanded the heads of Brandon’s younger brother, Eddard, the new Lord Stark, and the head of Lord Robert Baratheon, in the Eyrie from Jon Arryn.” Hoster paused before continuing, shakily, “He had also asked for your head, Little Cat. The Mad King thinks you might carry a Stark heir…”

There was a pin drop silence after his words. The guardsmen attempted not to look shocked but failed quite miserably. Brynden’s face had grown angrier at hearing the words out loud. Maester Vyman did not hide his shock at all and his mouth was hanging open. Lysa looked glum while Catelyn looked seconds away from sobbing, with her shining blue eyes already full of tears. Edmure looked confused, but sad at hearing that his friend, Benjen, was dead and that his favourite sister was crying.

“Like Brynden said, the North will go to war. Northerners are extremely loyal and will fight to the death to avenge Lord Stark and his sons. The letter said Jon Arryn received a similar letter from Aerys, asking for the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. Jon Arryn is extremely honorable and will not destroy guest rights, not even for his lawful King. He will raise his banners in defence of his wards and so will Robert Baratheon and definitely Eddard Stark. It would be wise to join them. Our four kingdoms together have a big chance of overthrowing the Targaryens. They only have the support of two other Great Houses - the Martells and the Tyrells. I’m not sure Rhaegar will have the Martells' support though - he did abandon Elia Martell…” Hoster trailed off. 

“So, we’re joining this rebellion?” Brynden growled menacingly.

“Of course we are!. He has threatened my daughter and has spit on House Tully! He is not my king anymore!” Hoster confirmed and he turned towards the Maester, who was still shocked at the scene in front of him. “Call the banners. Tell all of them to be at Riverrun within a fortnight with all their armies - including Lord Frey. Neither Lord Tully nor Lord Stark will be happy to see him sitting idly at the Twins. He will be punished if he fails to answer his call from his liege lord. If he doesn’t listen, well then, it’s the time for a new and loyal house to reside at the Twins...”

Maester Vyman nodded and sped off to complete his tasks. Hoster turned back to his frightened children.

“Cat, Lysa, Edmure, the three of you will be with either me or Brynden at all times. Ten guards must be with each of you at all times, especially Cat. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Hoster planned. He turned to Cat with a sad look on his aged face.“Cat...I’m sorry, but you must marry Brandon’s brother, Eddard. We need to secure the alliance. You are already quite familiar with the North so it would not be that hard to become Lady Stark to a different Lord Stark. He is a good man, that much I am aware of. Are you alright with this arrangement?”

Catelyn looked at him in grief, but nodded, “I will do my duty, Father. I promise. I will marry Brandon’s brother, Eddard.” she said shakily. Hoster smiled sadly but turned to his younger daughter.

“Lysa, if I can arrange a marriage with one of the highborn Vale Lords or Storm Lords, I will do my best. I swear to find you someone suitable for you.” Hoster swore. 

Lysa glanced at Catelyn and nodded, “I will do my duty, Father. I will marry whoever you wish me to marry; no matter their age, looks or anything.”

Hoster heaved a sigh of relief as his usually obstinate daughter agreed to his idea. It was probably due to the severity of the situation, though, that resulted in Lysa agreeing to marry anyone he chose for her. 

“Guards!” Hoster beckoned to his most loyal guards around him. “I think of all of you as my most loyal guards and I hope you stand by me in this rebellion.”  
“You have our loyalty.” the head of the guard stepped forward and laid his sword at Hoster’s feet. “We will not betray or harm you or any of your family and we will stand behind you during your rebellion.”

“Thank you, Ser Stefen. I appreciate it.” Hoster sincerely thanked the guard. “It is not my rebellion, however. It is Eddard Stark’s or Jon Arryn’s.”

“Cat, Lysa, do you remember your mother teaching you about food stores and preparing for war?” Hoster inquired, recalling that his smart wife had taught their daughters how to handle logistical matters and war matters. This also included basic lessons on how to use a sword to protect themselves when Catelyn was ten and Lysa was nine.

“Of course, Father!” Catelyn smirked as she recalled her mother’s smirk, which was identical to her own, and her father’s horrified face when he learnt that his young children were learning sword fighting. “Lysa and I will get on with it immediately! And Edmure can help us! Come on, Ser Stefan!”

Catelyn joined hands with her younger siblings and sped off. The guards chased after them while two guards remained with Hoster and Brynden.

“You are going to fight, right? You are aging but you are not that old.” Brynden joked as he sat on a chair opposite Hoster’s table.

“Of course. I will be planning everything and I will fight but under you. You will lead the Riverlands’ army.” Hoster informed his bewildered brother.

“But...brother...you are their liege lord, not me. You have to lead your own army!” the Blackfish protested.

“You are one of the best knight, swordsmen, tactician and battle commander in the whole of Westeros. You will lead our army!” Hoster insisted. “There is no use in fighting me on this.”

Brynden rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed to leading his brother’s army. “I always knew you were very stubborn, Hoster. Fine! I’ll do it...but you will be next to me during all the battles and the talks with the Lords. You will also lead a large faction of our army under me.”

“Yeah...yeah...sure!” Hoster flippantly waved his hands about in the air.

“So...what will you be doing regarding Lord Stark, Lord Baratheon and Lord Arryn? Will Lord Stark agree to marry his elder brother’s betrothed? Will we meet their armies here? Will the-” Brynden pressed.

“I do not know. I will be expecting a letter from Lord Arryn soon. He will definitely inform me of his desire to rebel with his wards and then, I will tell him that I will join him and ask Lord Stark to marry Cat. But this can only be formally discussed when Jon Arryn sends me a letter.” Hoster shoved everything off his table and penned down some things he needed to plan for.

\-- At the time Eddard Stark leaves the Vale --

“Brynden! Brynden! Arryn finally sent the letter! Come to my solar at once!” Hoster barged into his sleeping brother’s room at the crack of dawn more than a week after they first received the life-changing, tragic news. 

“Damn you, Hoster!” Brynden moaned as he dragged himself out of his very comfortable bed. Hoster rolled his eyes and hauled his brother to his, thankfully, nearby solar. 

“What does it say?” Brynden yawned.

“Lord Arryn received a similar letter and will be leading the rebellion with Lord Baratheon and Lord Stark. Lord Eddard Stark has offered to marry Cat, as expected. Huh?” Hoster’s eyes nearly popped out as he read the next part.

“What is it?” Brynden asked sleepily.

“It says here that the Stormlands army, the Northern army, the Vale army and a faction of the Dornish army will converge here! With Prince Oberyn no less! The Dornish?” Hoster was baffled.

“Well...Rhaegar Targaryen did abandon Princess Elia Martell and I am quite sure that the proud Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn will not allow such a tarnish to their house. They will seek vengeance and oppose the Targaryens. They probably cannot send their complete army because Princess Elia and her children are hostages.” Brynden guessed. 

“Aye, that is likely.” Hoster agreed, as he continued reading.

“When will they arrive at Riverrun?” Brynden inquired.

“About a moons time. Lord Arryn writes that neither the North, the Vale nor the Stormlands have any houses siding with the Targaryens so their armies will be ready quickly. I previously presume that it will take Lord Baratheon and the Dornish the longest to reach here but Jon Arryn said that Lord Stannis has already taken charge and has summoned the entire Stormlands army and Prince Oberyn’s army to Storm’s End to await his brother’s arrival.” Hoster surveyed the letter for any important information.

“That’s great news. Cat told me that nearly the entire Riverlands army will be here by then. She also says that all the logistics has been handled and most other matters!” Brynden beamed proudly. Hoster nodded and continued reading the letter and he nearly had a heart attack as he read the next part.

“It also says here that Lord Arryn is willing to marry Lysa! He says that she can become Lady of the Vale!” Hoster exclaimed.

“Is that good news? Will Lysa even want to marry him? He’s much older than her and nearly as old as me!” Brynden commented.

“He is not that old! We met him during the tourney and he is so skilled with his sword that he nearly beat the Sword of the Morning! Anyway, he is a very powerful Lord Paramount of a very old and ancient House! House Arryn used to be Kings before the Conquest, just like the Starks! On top of that, he is a very good and honourable man. He lives up to his house words and proved it especially when the Mad King ordered him to kill his own wards, who were under his protection. There is no doubt that he will treat Lysa well!” Hoster pointed out.

“Those are fair points but the main point is whether Lysa will agree to this betrothal! We have to consult her and the Maester before making a decision.” Brynden explained reasonably.

“Alright. Maester Vyman is awake as he gave me this letter so I will instruct him to wake up Lysa.” Hoster did not even bother to listen to his brother’s reply as he motioned to his guard who was stationed outside his solar.

“Olyvar, please tell Maester Vyman to wake up my daughter, Lysa, and to come here with her now. Thank you.” Hoster commanded. The guard quickly scurried off and the brothers were left in an awkward silence.

“Do you think she will agree to wed Lord Arryn?” Hoster asked softly.

“Honestly, I don’t know. She will probably say yes as she will say it her ‘duty’ to do so as the second daughter of a Lord Paramount. However, she might also refuse as she may not want to marry someone much older than her.” Brynden contemplated as he leaned back on his chair.

The silence was broken by the sound of dragging feet, probably by Lysa, who usually is very reluctant to wake up early.

“Good morning, Father! Good morning, Uncle! Why in seven hells did you wake me up so early?” Lysa groaned.

“Language!” Brynden cracked a smile as Hoster glared at him for teaching his children swear words.

“Do you remember when I was talking about me possibly arranging a betrothal for you during this war?” Hoster asked. Lysa raised her eyebrows in curiosity and nodded slowly.

“Maester, it would be good if we could have your input on this matter.” Brynden advised in what Hoster called, his ‘serious battle commander’ voice. Maester Vyman nodded and Hoster rose to relay his news.

“Lysa, Jon Arryn has offered to marry you.” Hoster dropped the bombshell and Lysa’s eyes widened in astonishment.

“Pardon me, but...what?” Lysa spluttered. Maester Vyman’s eyes widened.

“I leave the choice whether or not to accept the betrothal entirely up to you. Before you make your decision, consider this...” Hoster paused. “You might not want to marry him because he is much older than you. However, he is a Lord Paramount of a Great House - the equivalent of our own and the Starks. He is a good and honourable man and will treat you right and you will become the Lady of the Vale and the Eyrie.”

“But the decision is completely up to you, of course. We can also refuse him.” Brynden butted in. Lysa nodded her head and there was an awkward silence as Lysa and the Maester pondered on the offer of the betrothal.

“Maester Vyman, what do you think is the right decision?” Lysa inquired. The Maester glanced at her thoughtfully before answering.

“It is a good marriage offer, I must say - one of the best possible offers you can get. Jon Arryn is a good man, like Lord Tully said and there are near to none downsides to marrying him. There is his old age though. He might be slightly old for you but I think it will not be that bad. Much younger girls have wed much older men before. It is not unheard of. I would say to accept the betrothal but it is completely your choice, Lady Lysa.” He added hurriedly, before bowing. 

“Like I said a while ago, I will do my duty, Father. I will marry whoever you wish me to marry; no matter anything.” Lysa vowed. “I will marry Jon Arryn.”

“Are you sure, Lysa? You will only get one marriage. Are you completely sure?” Hoster pressed. “Nothing will happen if you refuse.”

“I will marry Jon Arryn.” Lysa affirmed. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“Yes, of course. Sleep the whole day if you want to.” Hoster waved his hands and the Maester left with Lysa.

“So all is settled. The armies are nearly ready. As are the provisions. Battle plans will be made when everyone has reached here. Lysa will marry Jon Arryn. Cat will marry Eddard Stark. And if all goes well, the war is won and Lyanna Stark marries Robert Baratheon. Is that all?” Hoster outlined as he plopped himself back onto his chair.

“Yes...do you think we will win?” Brynden asked bluntly. “We have the numbers and all but it is the battle strategy that matters in the end. What if the Dornish betray us and slaughter us under guest right? What if the dragons are somehow back? What if the Targaryens will force us to surrender because they have hostages of Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, her children and the dead bodies of the Starks and their companions? You do know how much the Starks care about their dead being buried in those crypts of theirs? What if Robert Baratheon will betray us? He is a cousin to Rhaegar Targaryen after all!”

“Brynden! You have got to relax! Everything will work out fine as long as we stay wary and prepared for everything!” Hoster reassured his brother. “The Dornish have their honour and they will not betray someone who invited them into their home. If the dragons are back, the Dornish know how to beat them - the Scorpions. It will be easy and we have got some very skilled archers. Honestly, Rhaegar will not think of using Lyanna as a hostage and neither will Aerys do that for the Starks he murdered. He has no idea what the bodies of the Starks mean to them. The faction of the Dornish army fighting for the Crown will ensure that Aerys does not kill the children or the Princess. Their loyalty to the Crown depends on the safety of the three. Robert Baratheon will never betray us. He has a lot of love for the Starks and Jon Arryn and he hates being related to the Targaryens anyway. He will not ever fight for Rhaegar because he had kidnapped and raped his betrothed and his best friend’s only surviving sibling. Everything is under control. As long as we have the full armies of the Riverlands, North, Vale, Stormlands and part of Prince Oberyn’s army and a solid battle strategy, I see no way that we can lose this war.” Hoster grinned at his brother, who reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Aye, you are right, brother, but we must be ready.” Brynden informed him. 

“I will write a letter to Jon Arryn that the preparations are nearly ready and will be ready in a week’s time by the time his army reaches Riverrun, along with the Stormlands army and Prince Oberyn’s army and soon, the Northern army!” Hoster proclaimed as he stood up. 

“The war has just begun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leave kudos!!
> 
> next chapter: martells' pov

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first got story yay! I am quite excited!!


End file.
